hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1113 - 8 Chefs Compete
The thirteenth episode of Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on May 23, 2013. On that episode, a red chef became a blue chef, international cuisine was the main theme, both teams had their worst dinner service yet, and an elimination of an explosive chef took place. Team switch During the episode recap, Michael received the coat hanging and portrait burning sequence for the first time since his elimination. Continuing from the previous episode, an irate Ramsay sent the red team back into the red kitchen and gave them two minutes to discuss who was going into the blue team, yelling that he did not ask them to pull names out of a hat like a fucking game show. Both Cyndi and Susan did not want to go if Zach was in the blue team as Susan was certain he was going to be eliminated. When Ja'Nel asked Nedra if she still wanted to go, the latter said she did as she did not mind it, and was hoping to step it up for the blue team so she could get to both the black jackets and the grand prize. With their decision finalized, Susan told Ramsay that Nedra was moving into the blue team, and Ramsay granted the latter her wish. However, Anthony felt the red team deliberately sent Nedra over to them if they could not eliminate her properly, and after she put on a blue jacket and joined her new teammates, Ramsay urged Nedra to help the blue team as they needed it. Intro As the chefs were dismissed, Jon welcomed Nedra to the bluesers, but she said she was not going to lose as she refused to do punishments, and hoped the men could get it together, before calling her blue jacket a steppingstone to getting a black jacket. Team challenge The next day, both teams came downstairs to find presents with wrapping paper in the color of different country flags, and Susan said she loved presents. Before Ramsay revealed the purpose of those presents, he explained how fortunate he was to be a chef in this era as it was more international than ever before. After, a series of models dressed in their respective country’s clothing appeared, and Jon was smitten by them. For the International Cuisine Challenge, Ramsay announced that one chef would go against somebody from the other team and spin a wheel to decide what country they were cooking. When Ramsay asked Mary who she wanted to go up against, she said Jon as he was the best chef on the blue team and would be satisfied to beat the crap out of him. After Mary spun the wheel, it landed on India, exciting Jon as he cooked a lot of Indian food before, and was confident he could knock it out of the park as their ingredients were revealed to be chickpeas, basmati rice, curry powder, lentils, and masala. Nedra wanted to go up against Ja'Nel, they landed on Thailand, and the former was dismayed as she never cooked Thai food before. Their ingredients were kaffir lime, lemongrass, mango, coconut milk, and jasmine rice, and Nedra hoped she could produce something good with ingredients she could not pronounce. Susan wanted to go up against Zach, but the latter arrogantly asked why she picked him as he was going to hit the bricks with her. They landed on Japan, their ingredients were soy sauce, miso, bok choy, daikon radish, and ramen. That excited Susan as she loved Japanese food and was confident she was going to beat Zach, before saying konichiwa in response. That left Cyndi and Anthony as the only chefs left to compete against, and they landed on Greece, with their ingredients being kalamanta olives, yogurt, pine nuts, feta cheese, and grape leaves. Cyndi said she loved Greek food and that she could work with it. Both teams had 45 minutes to cook their dishes, and while Nedra revealed she was doing deep fried calamari, she was nervous, but was confident she could pull something out of her ass. While Nedra believed that the men needed to win something, Zach reminded her that she needed to win something. In the red kitchen, Susan tried to figure out what to do with her Japanese ingredients, but her open thought annoyed her team as Cyndi told her to pick something and go with it. Then, Susan struggled to figure out how the rice cooker worked, with Cyndi feeling the former was treating it like R2D2. In the blue kitchen, Zach admitted that he never worked with Japanese food before, but he knew flavors very well and thought Japanese cuisine was the same as Chinese cuisine because his Korean friend told him. Eight minutes left, Susan smelled something burning, and Mary discovered that her rice was burnt, throwing her plans through a loop. Eventually, both teams had their dishes cooked and plated on time. Dana Bowen was invited as a guest judge, and Anthony said she knew her food inside and out, and called it intimidating. Mary and Jon went up with their Indian dishes, with the former presenting her pan seared lamb loin encrusted with masala on top of grilled eggplant puree, although she wished she had her basmati rice. However, the dish was praised for being wonderful and not overpowering, making Mary wonder if rice was overrated. Then, Jon’s tandoori chicken with honey riata was praised for being tender and making Bowen saying it immediately screams Indian. So, Jon scored that round, Mary whined that she wanted a tie, and the blue team led 1-0. On the Thai round, Nedra’s deep fried calamari with Thai curry was immediately questioned by Ramsay as calamari was not common in Thailand, and while the dish was praised for having properly cooked food, Bowen could not taste any distinct flavors. By comparison, Ja'Nel’s steamed halibut with lemongrass coconut broth was deemed gorgeous and an excellent reinterpretation of a Thai dish, and having a vibrant flavor to the taste, leaving an annoyed Nedra to only say really in the confessional. So, Ja'Nel scored that round, and it was a one-point tie. On the Greek round, Cyndi’s stuffed chicken roulade with orzo salad was deemed delicious and seasoned beautiful, while Anthony’s seared lamb loin with yogurt and mint sauce was nicely cooked, but Bowen felt the plums were mudding the taste. So, Cyndi scored that round, the red team led 2-1, and she was confident they had it in the bag. On the final round, Susan and Zach went up with their Japanese dishes, and the former presented her crusted ahi tuna with white miso daichie and sautéed bok choy. It was praised for being fantastic and harmonizing the palate, and while Susan felt there was no way Zach could beat her now, Jon said it was up to the latter to tie. After, Zach presented his Japanese noodle pan seared chicken with fresh nappa cabbage and bok choy, but Nedra got annoyed when pronounced it as bok chewy, and called him a douche when he fully admitted he never made Japanese food before. Ramsay said he never seen much chicken in Japanese menus before, but while Zach was confident tasted fucking good, it was criticized for dry chicken and feeling more Chinese. As such, Susan won that round, the red team won the challenge 3-1, and while Susan was happy to have won it for her team, Jon was frustrated that the blue team still could not win even with a new teammate. Reward The red team was rewarded with a $2,000 shopping spree at Kitson, lunch at Mr. Chow’s, and a surprise waiting for them at the dorms. Once back at the dorms, the red team found brand new cookware for them. During the reward, Susan felt she was a kid at Disney land, and they spent a lot of cash for new clothes. During lunch, the red team toasted to their best day, Susan wanted their winning streak to continue, and Cyndi was happy she did not go into the blue team. Punishment After hearing about the reward, Nedra complained that she could have used $2,000 to buy a new bra despite there being a recession. The blue team was punished by taking in wine deliveries, cleaning the stemware, cut limes and lemons, and prep both kitchens for that night’s service. After, Ramsay welcomed Nedra to the blue team, but she argued that the men were the reason they lost the challenge and refused to lift a wine box. During the punishment, Jon was not happy to see Nedra not pulling her weight in either the challenge or the punishment, and asked why he was doing all the heavy lifting as he was the only one that scored a point. Later, Nedra felt there was no communication in the challenge and called the men dysfunctional, but an annoyed Zach compared her to Charlie Brown’s teacher, before doing an impression of said teacher as she continued to complain. Before service Later, the blue team began prepping both kitchens, but Nedra was nervous as she had twiddle dee and twiddle dumbass, referring to Anthony and Zach, prepping her station, and called them stupid as hell. As the red team came back from their reward, Ja'Nel wanted to get refocused and kick the blue team’s butts again, but Mary noticed her flat top was not on. In the blue kitchen, Nedra felt her station was not set up properly, and tried to get organized with Sous Chef James’ help. However, Jon felt Nedra was dragging before service even began, and Ramsay saw she was all over the place, before asking why she was the only one not ready. However, Nedra accused her team of not prepping her station properly, but refused to let it get to her head. After prep, Ramsay had both teams lined up, said the competition was opening, and there was no place to hide now that each team had four chefs. Then, Ramsay asked Jean-Philippe to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Kelly Hu was seen in the dining room that night, and the red team received their order first. Susan asked for somebody to taste her risotto for a second opinion, and Mary told her to add more salt, before explaining she was hovering appetizers due to Susan being inconsistent before. However, Susan only made risotto for four people instead of the two needed, Ramsay lectured her that she should not waste food like that at this stage of the competition, and told her to get her head out of her ass. That led Susan to feel she was going to get yelled at no matter what she did, but refused to let it get to her. In the blue kitchen, Nedra was looking for her ingredients, and while Zach told her where they were, she moved slow the point Zach felt she was painting a picture like fucking Picasso. Then, Nedra sent up a risotto with too much salt, frustrating Jon as Anthony knew that mistake would slow down entrées, and the latter felt Nedra was not adding anything to the blue team. Knowing they needed a leader, Anthony asked Zach to help Nedra out cold appetizers, and then, she got the refire accepted, to her relief. 45 minutes into service, Susan announced she was ready in one minute, but Ja'Nel revealed she did not drop her scallops yet, telling her to tell her when to drop them. However, Susan felt that Ja'Nel would be left in the dust if she was dragging behind, and then, the latter sent up raw scallops, dismaying her as it was her worst nightmare. That angered Ramsay as Susan was not paying attention to numbers, Ja'Nel was bastardizing scallops, and accused the red team of choking despite pulling down the menu items. Then, Susan accused Ja'Nel of drowning while dragging them down, while Mary wanted to slap her as she was better than that. Hoping that her refire was her perfect dish, Ja'Nel got them accepted, and in the blue kitchen, Nedra pushed Zach away from the appetizers. Ramsay asked Nedra why Zach cannot do the cold starters, the latter explained that she did not need help, but that still confused Ramsay. While Nedra wanted to cook, Ramsay explained that if he was in the blue team, she would be kicked off appetizers and reassigned to garnish, while somebody with a pair of balls would jump onto appetizers, before showing everybody Nedra’s disorganized and messy station. Nedra yelled that she would get it together, but while Zach tried to help her get reorganized, she retorted that she did not need any help even after Jon warned her he would take over appetizers if she was not in control. Despite all that, the blue team were able to send out their next order, and in the red kitchen, the red team were moving onto entrées. One hour into service, the blue team were still on appetizers, and Ramsay ordered Jon to redo the scallops as his initial attempt looked boiled. When Zach tried to give Jon some input, the latter said he did not need help as he knew what he was doing, only for Jon to send up improperly seared scallops that were mushy. That frustrated Anthony as they could not get hot appetizers out at this stage of the competition, before calling it embarrassing, and then, Ramsay had enough and kicked the blue team out of the kitchen, calling them all idiots. As the blue team went back to the dorms, Zach was furious, and in the red kitchen, they were working on Hu’s entrée order. However, Ja'Nel felt she was under a huge magnifying glass due to her scallop mishap, and hoped to keep working with her head down. Unfortunately, Ja'Nel’s halibut was raw, and after reminding herself that it was meant for the VIP, she hoped it was a bad dream before asking somebody to get her out of the hell hole. That was the final straw for Ramsay, who proceeded to kick the red team out of the kitchen, and while Cyndi said “fuck me” while heading out, Ramsay retorted “fuck me? How about fuck you” in response as she asked how they were making these stupid mistakes. With both teams kicked out, Ramsay told Jean-Philippe that he was shutting down, but apologized to him for the worst service ever. Post-mortem Back at the dorms, Cyndi asked Ja'Nel what happened to her as she was running the kitchen well in the past before falling hard that night, but the latter had no explanation as she was ashamed of her performance. Then, Ramsay called the dorms and told both teams to come downstairs, only to stop them at the stairwell. After calling that night’s performance an embarrassment, and deeming it the worst service they ever had, Ramsay openly asked if he sent the wrong chefs home as he expected the best eight that night. Both teams were named joint losers, and were asked to nominate one each with everything that has happened so far. During deliberation, Cyndi deemed Ja'Nel’s night a bad one, and Susan felt that sending the former up would be the easy choice as Ja'Nel got them kicked out. However, Ja'Nel asked if one bad performance automatically deemed her the weakest chef, refused to believe that without a fight, and reminded them that Ramsay asked them to nominate the weakest chef overall. While Susan felt they were all equally strong, Ja'Nel disagreed and considered the former for nomination, even asking Susan if she felt she was a better cook than herself. Susan said she was and reminded Ja'Nel about her multiple mistakes that night, but the latter asked Mary and Cyndi which one of them would they want to have, herself or Susan. Meanwhile, Nedra asked Zach who he felt the weakest chef was, and while the latter said her, Nedra argued she was not weak. However, Jon reminded Nedra how she fucked them on appetizers, and Zach reminded her about her disorganized station during prep, but Nedra refused to listen to them as she felt she was sabotaged by Zach and Anthony. However, Zach bluntly said they were not the red team and were not scared by Nedra’s attitude, and when she refused to go up for elimination, Zach said she was, leading her to leave the group in anger. Elimination Susan announced herself as the red team’s nominee, but felt there was no reason for her to be nominated as she believed she did not make any mistakes. Then, while Zach told Ramsay that the blue team had a consensus, Nedra argued that they did not, even after Jon told Ramsay how disorganized she was on appetizers. When Nedra once again accused Anthony and Zach of sabotaging her station, the latter argued that they did not as he did not touch her station until during service, but when she claimed Zach was a liar, the latter said he was not and sarcastically stated that it was all their fault except for hers. When a frustrated Ramsay asked the blue team who was the weakest chef, Nedra said Zach, but the latter and Jon said her, leading to her to go off on another rant. Having heard enough, Ramsay called Susan and Nedra down to the front, and gave them 30 seconds to plead their case. Susan felt she came over leaps and bounds and wanted to be the best chef in Hell’s Kitchen, while Nedra felt her decision to jump into the blue team should be reason enough for her to stay. However, Nedra was eliminated for her poor performance on appetizers, and refusal to accept her mistakes, even though Ramsay praised her fight back. During her exit interview, Nedra received a retrospective montage of her time in the competition. After Nedra left, Ramsay told the remaining chefs that instead of focusing on a black jacket, they should instead focus on performing a perfect service. While being dismissed, Zach was happy to see Nedra gone, while Susan felt she was thrown under the bus, and refused to believe she was the weakest chef on the red team. Ramsay's comment: "Nedra wore a red jacket and a blue jacket. But after tonight's performance, I knew that she wouldn't be wearing a black jacket." Category:Episodes Category:Season 11